


Blind Date

by Tobythenoob



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Adrientette, Blind Date, Cute, F/M, Fluff, One-Shot, Short, pre-reveal
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-16
Updated: 2016-11-16
Packaged: 2018-08-31 08:34:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 773
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8571616
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tobythenoob/pseuds/Tobythenoob
Summary: Alya sets Marinette up on a blind date. Who will show up? Read and find out!





	

**Author's Note:**

> A cute little idea I decided to do. Hope you guys like it!

How did Marinette constantly end up in awkward situations?Why did she ever listen to Alya? She knew she had only good intentions but she had pressured her into this and she wasn't even sure if she was comfortable with it. Was she so desperate to get over Adrien that she decided to go on a blind date? Apparently so.

  
She stood outside of the the café waiting for her date to arrive. They were supposed to be there at 6 but once 6:15 pm hit, she was freezing outside in the cold Parisian air. She’d have to admit, even though she loved styling winter clothes, she hated winter for the most part. She decided to go inside and get a table so at least they didn’t have to wait for one. She ordered hot cocoa for herself and nothing for her date.

  
She wasn't being rude or anything, it was just that she knew nothing about her date. She didn’t know what they preferred to drink, what they looked like, or even what gender they were! Not that she minded on the gender part….

  
She started to wonder how she would know it was them if she didn’t know anything about them. What if they both showed up but had no idea they were each other's dates!? When she asked Alya about this she simply said, “Oh, you’ll know when it's them.” and winked at her. She also knew it was someone from school so she hoped it was someone she knew instead of a complete stranger.

  
She jumped a little every time she heard the bell on the door ring when it opened. She would dart her eyes up and look to see if the person looked like they were searching for someone, or, her specifically. But alas, everyone who came in where adults way older than her.

  
6:30 rolled around and she started to think she had been ditched. Of course, who would want to go on a date with her? She laid some money on the table, paying for her drink and tip. She then stood up and started to gather her things when she heard the bell ring again. Her eyes darted to see who it was and she nearly froze on the spot when she saw who it was.

  
Adrien Agreste was in the cafe, wearing ever-so-stylish winter clothes, layers to be exact. He was also wearing the scarf she had made him but believed his father had given him. He looked over and saw her and waved at her. She waved nervously back and he came over.

  
“Hey, Marinette! What are you doing here?” He asked her with a smile on his face. Marinette wished she wouldn’t have waved and would've just left because how could she tell her _crush_ she was scheduled for a _blind date_ to get over _him_?

  
“O-oh! W-well, I-I uh...was here to...uh...just… Grab some Hot cocoa, y’know? Heh…” She lied. She couldn't possibly tell him the truth. He’d think she was pathetic if she were desperate enough to go on a blind date. “What are you d-doing h-here?” She asked him. He blushed and rubbed the back of his neck nervously.

  
“W-well, it’s kinda embarrassing but i’m supposed to meet someone here, for a blind date. Nino set me up with them. I’m super late because a was so embarrassed for agreeing to it...” He said. Marinette froze again and it felt like her heart stopped. She processed everything at supersonic speed in her head. _ADRIEN IS HERE ON A BLIND DATE!!! I'M HERE FOR A BLIND DATE!!! ALYA SET ME UP WITH ADRIEN!!!!_ She thought. Adrien must’ve seen the terror in her eyes cause he waved a Hand in front of her face to get her attention.

  
“Uhhh earth to Marinette, you there?” He asked confused. She was still processing everything so she stupidly blurted out loudly,

  
“DATE….ME…” some people stared now after she said this and Adrien looked flabbergasted.

  
“W-what?”

  
“I-I m-mean I-i’m y-your date. It’s me. Alya set me up on a blind date with someone and...I guess it's you…” She stammered, looking down at the ground not able to meet his gaze.

  
Adrien had to process this for a second and then started to laugh his cute, adorable, and wonderful laugh. Marinette blushed then finally looked up at him only to see him giving her a warm and loving gaze. She blushed even more, if that was even possible, and he grabbed her hand and brought it up to his mouth and kissed her knuckles.

  
“I’m glad it was you”

**Author's Note:**

> Yep so there ya go! Hope y'all like it! Did ya like the bi Mari hc I threw in there? ;) Please comment! That's how I know I did a good job! This is just a one-shot that I came up with so there won't be multiple chapters. Leave a like, I beg of you to leave a comment, and if you wanna talk to me some more go talk to me on tumblr @tobythenoob


End file.
